


Language is Everything but Memory is Reality

by mci_sunshine (unamused_bruise)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Among Us vibes honestly, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Kidnapping, No Slash, POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Psychology, Society pissed me off so I wrote this, Starvation, Stockholm Syndrome? Not in my short story, You see what you want to see, it was 3 am, short short story, sociology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unamused_bruise/pseuds/mci_sunshine
Summary: His world for the past few weeks has been revolving around Her. The one who’s held him captive, and now’s the time for her to realize her mistakes in meeting him and holding his attention.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Language is Everything but Memory is Reality

Whenever he sees her he can’t get enough. His eyes always rake over her body hungerly, seeing if his thirst will be quenched. He has big plans for tonight, and it’ll start start by her naively opening the door for him, trusting him to not do anything crazy. To not hurt her. He’s gotten close to her, befriended her, just so that he can pull off his grand plan.

All these past few weeks since he’s been lucky enough to have meet her has led up to tonight. His plan is simple, and it’s so simple he worries that it might fail. And he’s not looking to what will happen to him should he fail, so it’s very important that the plan goes off without a hitch.

She needs to be in the cage, the one in the soundproof basement, by the end of tonight. Tonight because he doesn’t know when he’ll work up the courage to pull this off another time.

The chains that bind him to her aren’t unfamiliar with holding people, there have been many other men in the same position as him, and he couldn’t blame them. A beautiful young woman, treating all of them with kindness? And spending time talking about their interests and wanting to learn more about it? It’s nearly unheard of, and that’s why so many men fell for her.

They’re all song birds trapped in a cage, there to sing for the pretty girl who’s stolen their hearts.

But not him, he has plans to bring her down, to make her realize that she’s not going to get away if it’s the last thing he does.

And now she’s walking towards the stairs, humming that little tune of hers and opening the door to the basement. She’s only holding a plate of two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and she smiles brightly at me.

“Good evening sweetie! How’re you doing? I made some sandwiches for you, because you’ve been so good these past couple of days!” Her flowy yellow dress with white lace flittering around her as she walks up to me. A couple of days (or at least a few feeding times) ago I was able to snatch a spoon and use it to loosen the screws holding my handcuffs together.

She doesn’t know that I’m just holding the handcuffs together.

“Thank you. You’re so kind to me, giving me food and not hurting me. I’m so grateful to have met you and for you to have taken me in.” Every word tastes like ash and I try not to choke on them. And it hurts more to know that this is probably the most food I’ve had in one day than the past three.

She giggles and sets the plate down outside of my cage, and takes out the keys to unlock it. When she’s fully in my cage I stop holding my handcuffs together and tackle her to the ground, where I try to choke her out.

It takes longer that I thought it would, and my arms and legs are shaking from the effort to choke her out, and from starvation. Through adrenalin I almost just book it up the stairs to run out of the house and yelling for help like a mad man.

It’s only when I get up and almost pass out from getting lightheaded do I remember the rest of my plan. Put her into the cage, and lock it with the keys well out of her reach and call the police.

Once that’s all good and I breathe a sigh of relief. My grand escape plan from the woman who kidnapped me all those weeks ago is almost done.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm to tired to write an explanation and breakdown of this short short story (it's an actual thing?? Never knew until 4:40 am.)
> 
> But please, I suggest to reread it so you can truly understand the byplay of words and the hidden sarcasm I've used, and how the words you took as figurative are actually very literal. I'll have the breakdown and explanation up in a few days.


End file.
